One Thing
One Thing By One Direction Up All Night Introduction "One Thing" is a song by British-Irish boy band One Direction taken from their debut studio album, Up All Night (2011). It was released as the album's third single on 6 January 2012, in various european countries and was released 12 February 2012, in the United Kingdom. The song was written by Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk and Savan Kotecha, and produced by Yacoub and Kotecha. "One Thing" is an uptempo pop rock song. The single peaked at number three on the Irish and UK Singles Chart, becoming One Direction second top ten single in both countries, respectively. Background and Release "One Thing" was written by Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk and Savan Kotecha, and produced by Yacoub and Kotecha. The single premiered on BBC Radio 1 on 21 November 2011.The boys confirmed "One Thing" to be released as the third single from Up All Night, 22 November 2011. The single was released digitally in various European countries on 6 January 2012. On 25 January 2012, it was announced One Direction are to release a brand new song called "I Should Have Kissed You" as the B-side to "One Thing". "One Thing" was sent by Sony Music to Australian contemporary hit radio (CHR) playlists on 30 January 2012. The single was released in Ireland 10 February 2012. It was released in the United Kingdom via digital download on 13 February 2012. |- | Other |- | |} Lyrics Liam: I tried playing it cool Girl when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave Cause you make my heart race Harry: Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe Zayn: Some things gotta give now Cause I'm dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing Chorus (Everyone): So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing Niall: Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night Louis: Some things gotta give now Cause I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing Chorus (Everyone): So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing Harry: You've got that one thing Liam: Get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead Chorus (Everyone): So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing Get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing Category:Featured on Main Page Category:Songs Category:Up All Night Category:Sung by Louis Tomlinson Category:Sung by Liam Payne Category:Sung by Harry Styles Category:Sung by Niall Horan Category:Sung by Zayn Malik